diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Chirag Gupta
Chirag Gupta is a minor character in the series the only major apearences he has is when he is the main antagonist in Rodrick Rules Overview Chirag is a good friend of Greg's. According to Greg, he is just as short and stout as he is. He makes a cameo in the first book during his departure party, where he supposedly moved out-of-state and was to never be heard from again. In Rodrick Rules, he moved in back, and Chirag stayed in Greg's neighborhood. Greg and the other students thought it would be funny to pull a practical joke on him before welcoming him back for real. Although the joke starts small, it soon gets to Chirag's attention, and Chirag reports the joke to Vice Principal Roy, who calls Greg up to his own office. However, Vice Principal Roy somehow misidentified the person on the receiving end of the joke and thus Greg gets off the hook rather easily, much to Chirag's chagrin. Chirag soon reports the joke to his father, who tells Susan Heffley. Greg denies this, but then, when she questions Rowley, who confesses everything, and Susan takes Greg to Chirag's house to apologize to him. While Mr. Gupta is not too pleased with his apology, Chirag is cool about it, and invites Greg inside to play video games. As a result, this ends the joke. In The Last Straw, Greg tries out a new joke that involves people talking quietly in Chirag's presence in order to make him think he was going deaf. However, Chirag quickly reports this to Vice Principal Roy and this ends the joke before it can get out of hand. In Cabin Fever, he is seen tripping Greg and sarcastically said "oops!". The reason this was seen was because he didn't celebrate Christmas, and couldn't appear on the "naughty" list of Santa Claus. Appearance Chirag was the same age as Greg; he was also in the same grade as him, but was much shorter than him, to the point of which Greg says if grades were based on heights he would have still been in the first grade. Like a lot of people in the book, his nose is extremely long and he has short and stubby hair. His ears are circular in shape like Gregory's and he has beady black eyes. In the film, Chirag has a heavy Indian accent. He isn't that short as he was in the book, has short rounded hair instead of short stubby hair (like in the online book), and noticeably large teeth. In the online version he has a big black afro-like hairstyle and an even longer nose compared to the the book series. Other Roles In the Movies Chirag appears in all three movies. In the first, he is serves as an occasional addition to Greg's circle of friends, and he also warns him and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. In the second movie, he goes back to India. But he returns, and Greg plays the "Invisible Chirag" joke on him after Chirag makes a snide remark to him. Eventually, Chirag tricks Greg into noticing him (by dressing as Holly). In the third movie, Chirag is a member of Greg's boy scout troop. He helps weave a giant web to catch Mr. Warren and his troop, and Mr. Warren ends up falling into it and tumbles off. An animated scene lets us know that the web Chirag and Greg weaved causes Mr. Warren to fall down a cliff and get chased by a swarm of bees and a bear. In the Online Version In the online version, Chirag Gupta plays the same roles. It was shown in this version that he is from a wealthy family. Appearances * Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Cameo) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway (Brief appearance) * The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary: The Next Chapter (Cameo) Trivia * In the second movie, Chirag tries to trick Greg by disguising himself as Holly and making Rowley eat his favorite food (corn dogs). * Chirag is most likely a retired character; he has not had a prevalent role in the series since Cabin Fever and had merely a brief appearance in The Getaway. * Chirag is a lot shorter than his father; this may mean he inherited his short mother's height. * He was shown on the 21st position of the Popularity List in the first movie. * He is the one who told Greg and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. * In the online book, his hair is very thick, but he only has a few strands in the book versions. * In Cabin Fever, it is revealed that Chirag's family doesn't celebrate Christmas. Considering that Chirag is an Indian, he and his family are most likely not Christian, but something else, such as Hindu or Muslim. ** "Chirag" is both a Hindu name and a Muslim name. * It is unknown if he is still friends with Greg because when Greg is looking for a new best friend, Chirag is not an option. Poll Do you like Chirag? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Retired Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Semi-Main Characters Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Gupta Family